Hold on Tight
by Unbalanced Kiss
Summary: S-stop... y-you're hurting me!" He smirked darkly at her, quickly slipping a hand up her uniform shirt. The boy's brown eyes glazed over and he moved so he could suck on the helpless girl's neck. - Sasuke and Hinata couple pairing.
1. Hold on tight

_New story! :]. Another SasuHina - I just can't seem to get enough of the two. _

_DISCLAIMER: Gosh, if I owned Naruto - SasuHina would be CANNON._

* * *

A loud bang resonated in the empty halls of konoha high as her back collided with the locker. She winced, tears slowly pooling at the corner of her eyes as she stared in fright at the man pinning her to it. "Why! What's so wrong with me!?"

"Pl-please... d-don't--"

"Don't what!? Proclaim my love for you!? Hold you!? Why!?" Her opal eyes widened, her legs were shaking and she bit back a scream. "S-stop... y-you're hurting me!" He smirked darkly at her, quickly slipping his left hand up her uniform shirt. The boy's brown eyes glazed over and he moved so he could suck on the helpless girl's neck. "I'll show you how much I care. I'll make you mine, Hinata-chan"

Hinata's eyes grew wider and she opened her mouth to scream, the tears spilling over her porcelain like skin. However, when she tried to scream, he covered her mouth with his own. She struggled, but his right hand was pinning her smaller ones above her head.

His cold hand, moving roughly against her stomach, made her gasp - He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Hinata couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't defend herself. She couldn't even scream. "Yousuke, what do you think you're doing?"

Yousuke pulled away from Hinata and she immediately fell to the floor, landing on her knees. She was bent over, tears falling on her hands and on the tiled school floors. "I was just..." He looked to the side, searching for the right words. "Kissing Hinata.... she is my girlfriend after all."

There was silence filled with muffled sobs. Yousuke looked at Sasuke awkwardly, "It's none of your business anyway, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke's gaze flickered quickly to Hinata, who was holding her face in her hands, trying to muffle up her sobs. Sasuke scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at Yousuke. "Looks more like sexual harassment to me," Sasuke smirked when he saw sweat form at the other boy's brow. "Nervous?" A low growl emanated from Yousuke's throat and he glared at Hinata.

He quickly coughed in his hand trying to regain his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about. Sexual harassment? Hardly. It's as I said before; me and her are dating." He kneeled down and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. "Isn't that right, _Hinata-chan_?" He tightened his hold on her shoulder and she sucked in a deep breath, moving to stare at Sasuke.

Sasuke, keeping his arms crossed, impatiently waited for an answer. Yousuke sighed and placed his arm around Hinata, pulling her back against his chest. Impatient, he whispered harshly in her ear, "_right_, Hinata-chan?" Her eyes widened and she hesitated, scared. "N-no.... No! l-let me go! l-let go of m-me!" Yousuke glared, "You're going to regret this."

He roughly pushed her to the ground and Hinata felt the start of fresh tears when she noticed the sickeningly sweet smile plastered on his lips. He shot Sasuke a glare before shrugging and leaving. Sasuke sighed, staring at Hinata's shaking form. She slowly brought her gaze to him, grateful that he showed up.

Feeling awkward he stretched his arm out, offering to help her up. Blinking back her tears, she lifted a shaking hand and hesitantly placed it in his own, accepting whatever sort of comfort he had to offer. Pulling her up and immediately dropping her hand afterward - he calmly spoke, "You should go to the nurse before lunch is over..."

Hinata absentmindedly nodded her head, her eyes scanning the halls cautiously. Noticing her trembling hands, Sasuke let out a soft sigh. "I'll walk you." Feeling a large amount of relief wash over her, she let a small smile slip. "Thank you" "Hn." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked in the right direction, soft, uncertain footsteps following after him.

* * *

When they reached the nurses office the bell signalling the end of lunch rang. Sasuke stopped, turning to look at her. "I'm going to class." Hinata nodded her head and Sasuke started to walk away. "A-ah... Uchiha-san!" He stopped, turning his head to look at her.

"Um... uh, th-thank you." Sasuke nodded his head before walking off to class. Hinata sighed, walking into the nurses office, planning on taking a nice, long nap.

* * *

When Sasuke walked into class he looked for the people who normally hung out with Hinata. Spotting Kiba, he sighed and reluctantly walked up to him, ignoring all the fawning fan-girls drooling at the sight of him. "What do _you_ want, Uchiha?" Sasuke blinked, ignoring the rude tone Kiba shot at him. He shrugged, "Hinata's at the nurses office, check up on her after class"

He turned to walk to his seat only to be stopped by Kiba's hand on his shoulder and obnoxious yelling. "What! What did you _do_ to her, you bastard!?" Everyone turned to look at them and Sasuke's eye began to twitch. "Idiot, I didn't do anything."

_Jesus Christ he's almost as obnoxious as the dobe._ Shrugging the hand off his shoulder, he walked lazily to his seat, ignoring Kiba's protests. The teacher walked in and Sasuke stared out the window, blocking out the boring lecture.

* * *

Hinata woke up when the bell rang and immediately jumped when the door slammed open, covering her mouth to muffle a scream. She turned her head to stare at a disheveled Kiba, who gave her worried glances. "Kiba-kun?" "Hinata! Are you okay!? What did that bastard, Sasuke, do to you?"

Hinata blinked, confused. "Uchiha-san?" Kiba looked at her impatiently, expecting to hear all the millions of cruel things Sasuke had done to her. Realization dawned on her when memories of the earlier events came flooding to her. "O-oh!" Kiba's eyes shined, readying himself to beat the crap out of that, as he so _lightly_ put it, asshole. "He um... a-ah well... I um gu-guess he helped me..." "That bastard! I'll kill him fo-- wait... _helped you_?"

Kiba's eyes widened in disbelief as Hinata slowly nodded her head. "No way! Uchiha fucking Sasuke helped _you_?" She nodded her head again, feeling a little insulted by Kiba's comment. Was she really so insignificant that someone _helping_ her was such a big deal?

"Oh man! That's a little too hard to believe! Sasuke doesn't help _anyone_!" "Umm, Kiba-kun? could you m-maybe walk me to class?" Blinking, Kiba grinned at her, completely forgetting why he came here in the first place. "Sure thing, Hinata-chan!"

Sighing in relief, Hinata gathered her books and followed Kiba to her class. "Thank you, Kiba-kun." Kiba nodded his head and gave her a quick hug before running off to his next class. Taking her seat, she waited for Kakashi to begin English class. She picked up her pen and began doodling on the cover of her English notebook.

Her eyes drifted to the door when she heard it open. A perky girl, with bright blond hair in pigtails, skipped into the class. Hinata's eyes widened and her stomach churned uneasily, her pencil dropped and rolled onto the floor.

_You're going to regret this._

She felt the tears prickling at her eyes as she stared into light brown ones. Yousuke was leaning casually against the wall directly across from the classroom's door. "Hinata! Heyyyyy, Hinata!" A smack on her shoulder made Hinata turn to a boisterous blond. Blinking back tears, she turned to her friend. "Wh-what is it, Ino-chan?" "Well, I don't know! You've only been spacing for the past five minutes, looking practically scared shit-less! And I've been _trying_ to complain to you about Kakashi-sensei being late!"

Sighing, Hinata reached down to get her pencil. She opened her mouth to apologize to Ino, only to get interrupted. "Are you alright, Hinata?" "I'm... I'm fine." A shiver went up her spine when she felt like she was being watched. She turned around, looking at her surroundings, her eyes locked with dark obsidian ones. Sasuke watched her carefully, propping his chin on his hand lazily. Hinata blushed, tucking her long lavender hair behind her ear before turning to face the front.

Her eyes flickered towards the door quickly, afraid that Yousuke might be there again. She was more than relieved to find Kakashi leaning against the doorway. "Okay class! Let's begin reading!" Kakashi spoke calmly, as he walked through the door.

The class groaned and a couple 'You're late' accusations were heard. "Hinata-chan!" Hinata looked at the teacher, eyes wide. "Y-yes Sensei?" "Why don't you begin reading where we left off?" Hinata nodded her head and stood, opening to the bookmark casually placed in her book. "Cel-celestina re-returned to room 724 to collect Phimie's belongings from the tiny closet and from the nightstand..."

Hinata continued to read softly. Her voice changing to keep the mood where it should be. Sad, when something sad happened. Angry, dramatic and happy, Hinata was a good reader when it came down to it. "...The call from Nella Lombardi had come before Phimie was stricken with eclamptic seizures and rushed to surgery...

_Your sister will be dying soon._" The bell rang, signaling the end of the class and the last period of the day. "Hmm, good job reading Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed and gathered her books. "A-ah... Thank you Kakashi-sensei" She turned to her friend who had fallen asleep sometime during her reading. She gently shook her awake.

"Ino... it-it's time to go home..." Ino cracked open an eye and yawned, stretching. "Thanks! wow Hinata, you should really got a job babysitting kids, your voice is really soothing! It can make even the most hyped up person sleepy. Well, see you tomorrow!" Ino placed a quick peck on Hinata's cheek before running out of the room, waving.

Hinata blinked, staring at the doorway. She was hesitant, _What if Yousuke shows up again?_ Suddenly feeling frightened, she debated whether or not spending the rest of her life in her English classroom would be a good thing to do. Quite frankly, she was leaning towards living here forever. She bit her lip, _Though, if I stay here no doubt father would be angry..._

"Hyuuga, are you planning on spending the rest of your life here?" Hinata turned her head towards Sasuke, who was giving her an amused smirk. "A-ah, Uchiha-san... you're st-still here?" Shrugging, he looked towards the door then back at her embarrassed face. With much contemplation he spoke up, "I'll... walk you to your locker" Hinata's blush darkened and she looked to her feet, feeling just a little bit relieved.

"You do-don't have to. I m-mean, shouldn't you get home?" "It doesn't really matter." Hinata nodded her head "O-okay. Thank you." She smiled slightly before leading him to her locker. Sasuke leaned casually against the one next to hers. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched, amused, as she clumsily placed her books inside.

Sasuke frowned when he noticed a light pink mark on her neck. "They're... transferring him to a school in America tomorrow, It's probably why he thought he could get away with.... that." He sighed, _Why would I even care anyway?_ Hinata closed her locker and swung her bag on her shoulder, staring at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "Really?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Though the move isn't until tomorrow night, he might still be in school." Her face fell, "O-oh..." Walking her towards the front doors, he spotted her cousin. Hinata waved her hand to draw Neji's attention, he nodded in response. Giving Sasuke a small smile she started walking but stopped when she remembered something. "O-oh! Thank you Uchiha-san. I'll.... umm see you t-tomorrow?" Sasuke blinked, _sure, why not?_

He smirked, causing her to blush slightly, and nodded his head. She smiled and waved before running off.

---

Hinata was a bit fidgety while she was at her locker. She wasn't alone, for that she was grateful. There were other students gathering their books for morning classes. She knew Yousuke wouldn't try anything with so many people around. _Or would he...? _"Hyuuga, you shouldn't be so nervous. People might think you're up to no good." Sasuke smirked when he noticed her face immediately perk up at the sound of his voice.

"Uchiha-san, h-how are you?" He leaned against the locker next to her. "Fine." Placing her books in her bag, she looked up to Sasuke's annoyed expression. "Uchiha-san?" His eyes flickered to her confused expression before returning to the wall in front him.

"Fan-girls." Hinata had to strain to hear the softly-spoken word, her mouth forming an "o" shape when she noticed the glares sent her way and the drooling girls staring at Sasuke. "S-some of them are aw-awfully pretty... have you considered asking one o-out?" Sasuke's face contorted to a horror struck one. "You're kidding, right?" Hinata giggled softly, amused.

"O-of course! They're all too clingy, r-right?" Sasuke's eye twitched, _that's an understatement. _Hinata giggled some more at Sasuke's distressed expression and closed her locker. Sasuke smirked at her, _She has a cute laugh._

Feeling nervous and slightly embarrassed from Sasuke's staring, she brought her hand to her lip, he noticed the small smile anyway. "W-we have class together next..." She stated, almost to herself, Sasuke nodded. "I'll walk you."

She unconsciously smiled, "O-okay! thank you." They stopped at Sasuke's locker first. "Uchiha-san?" He turned to look at her, grabbing a book from inside his locker.

"Hn." "Um... Wh-what's your favorite thing to do?" He turned back to his locker, grabbing things and putting others away. "Reading. Why?" "Oh no reason... I was just w-wondering" _I'd like to get to know you better._

"Hn. And you?" They were walking to class now, "I.... I l-like to play the piano." Sasuke looked at her thoughtfully, "Are you any good?" He opened the door and took a seat, she took the one next to him. "A-ah... probably." Everyone stared at the two oddly, not used to seeing them together. He stared at her, thinking of a way to continue their conversation.

He looked up when Kurenai-sensei walked in, starting the days lesson. He watched as Hinata wrote the notes on the board into her notebook. He ripped out a small piece of paper and scribbled on it, placing it in front of her. Her eyes widened momentarily, before she smiled and scribbled back, placing the note on his desk. He smirked and placed the note in his pocket before writing down the notes on the board.

_Play for me?_

_...Okay! _

The bell rang, "I... have music cl-class next." She smiled, gathering her books and placing them in her bag. "There's... um th-there's a p-piano in the back and um well no one's in th-there during study periods," She placed her bag in front of her legs, gripping it with both hands, and looked up at him, blushing.

"I c-could play for you then... if you - well, if you d-don't mind" _She gets nervous so easily_ "Sure, I don't mind." Placing a hand in his pocket, he unconsciously walked her to class. She stopped before entering her next class. "I'll see you next l-level" "Hn."

She gave a small wave and he nodded, walking to his class. His eyes twitched when he realized his classroom was all the way on the other side of the school and he would, no doubt, be late for class.

* * *

_Woop! First chapter of Hold on Tight! _

_Wellll um. I feel like I had to say something but I can't remember what! Not that it really matters since no one reads these things anyways x]. Okay, so I actually reread this WHOLE thing (which was pretty insane because I don't have the patience for that kind of stuff) just to make sure that I didn't miss any typos and to fix some things that I thought needed fixing. (so you know... sorry if I actually DID miss something because.... er... Well, I can't catch every little typo, now can I?)_

_Well anyways..._

_Yay or Nay? (In other words - should I upload more? Or just give up hope because my writing 'sucks ass'? x] )_

-- Unbalanced Kiss~


	2. All your tears

_Welll Heyyy ;D. Hold on Tight chapter twooo wooop!! Let's see how many more chapters there are gonna be because I honestly have no clue x]._

**Disclaimer: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard -- what? **

* * *

Hinata walked into class, immediately going towards the abandoned grand piano in the far corner. She dropped her bookbag and smiled at the forgotten instrument. She placed her hand on top of the dusty surface before finally noticing that she wasn't the only person in the room. "Hi Hinata-chan, long time no see!"

The sickeningly sweet voice made her freeze. "You-Yousuke? wh-what are you doing here?" He laughed, moving closer to her. "Oh? Did you forget that we're in the same class?" "I.... I--"

She backed herself up against the nearest wall and he moved closer, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Hi-na-ta-chan! Today's my last day here! I'm going to make it worth my while." "S-stop! I'll... I'll sc-scream! people will b-be here soon!" He chuckled moving one hand down the curves of her body, pausing at her hip, while the other stayed at her cheek.

"Didn't you get the memo? Music class has been moved to a different room today. We're _all alone_!"

_Defend yourself Hinata! Come on you can do it! Your hands are free!_ She moved her hands to his chest, readying herself to push him off but he ended up being quicker and pinned them above her head. Thinking two steps ahead he placed his leg in-between her's so she couldn't kick him. _Don't give him the satisfaction.... Don't cry._

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly down the hall, already late for class. "Has anyone seen Hinata-chan?" He stopped, listening carefully. "Well... Yousuke said he'd tell her that we switched classes."

Sasuke _almost_ started to panic.

"Oh, that's right... Yousuke's not here either..." He felt his eye twitch and he clenched his fists almost tight enough to draw blood. "Heh, I wonder what they're doing?" One boy added suggestively.

_Shit._

Without a second thought he ran towards the music room.

* * *

Yousuke played with the hem of her shirt, his cold fingers brushing her skin ever so lightly, leaving goosebumps on her stomach. "Wh-why are y-you doing th-this?" He laughed, the sound of it making her wince. "Why? Simply because: I really like you Hinata-chan and then you pissed me off. I'm going to take what _should_ belong to me!"

Hinata bit her lip, his hand now lightly playing with her belly-button. "I'm n-not your pr-property! stop!" She tried struggling but he only laughed some more. "Go ahead. Struggle - that's exactly what I want. Scream and I'll kiss you. There's no one here to stop me!" He ended in a dark chuckle that caused Hinata's face to pale instantaneously.

She took a deep breath and sucked in a good amount of air to scream, all rational thoughts gone when she felt his hand move higher against her stomach.

He smirked and began sucking on her neck, automatically leaving her speechless. Dropping Hinata's shaking hands, he moved his hand to cup her cheek and brought her face towards his, smashing his lips against her's roughly.

Hinata's eyes widened, tears sliding down her cheeks, as Yousuke shoved his tongue in her mouth and played with Hinata's unresponsive one - afterward exploring other parts of her mouth. Not at all gently - not at all like a kiss _should_ be. Hinata glared, tried pushing him away and when that didn't work she bit down on his tongue - hard.

Yousuke made a distressed sound and pulled his face away from her's, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Hinata tasted the metallic blood in her mouth and instantly spit it in his face, causing Yousuke to growl.

"You little bitch!" He wiped the blood from his face and, using both hands, grabbed her hands - which were heading towards him to shove him away - and yanked them above her head. He moved his left hand, making sure both her wrists were secure in his right, placing it on her thigh and moved slowly up towards her skirt when the door suddenly slammed open - revealing a flushed and panting Sasuke.

Yousuke turned his head, "Fuck - you again?" He didn't pull away and Hinata continued to struggle as his hand kept moving higher and higher up her thigh. He bit down on her neck, drawing blood, and Hinata let out a pained whimper. Licking the wound clean, he craned his neck towards Sasuke.

"You really need to learn some manners and mind your own business. I'm not finished here, you know..." He moved again, leaving short kisses on her jawline, moving closer to her lips with each kiss - though he hesitated when he got close; his tongue still bleeding. Hinata flinched and struggled harder. "St-stop!"

Right when Yousuke was about to place his lips on her own - Sasuke grabbed him by the collar, pulling him away. He moved his arm in front of Hinata, helping her regain her balance. Yousuke fell to the ground, his head hitting against a chair. Sasuke brought his attention to Hinata, ignoring the other boy. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head slowly, not trusting her voice. Sasuke turned to Yousuke when he heard him getting up. "If you so much as touch her again, I won't hesitate to shove my foot up your ass." He glared before grabbing Hinata's hand in his own and pulling her towards the door. He paused only for the amount of time it took Yousuke to speak,

"Why do you even care about what I do with her anyway, Uchiha?" For some reason, that struck a nerve. _Why _do_ I care? _He promptly pulled her out of the music room, annoyed. He kept pulling her further and further down the hall, _The farther away, the better -_ Was what he decided. He continued walking, stealing glances at Hinata from the corner of his eye.

Seeing her try so hard to hold in her tears made Sasuke, unfortunately, even more annoyed than before. He felt his eye twitch. "You..." She looked at him as soon as she heard his voice. "You can cry, you know." She shook her head, refusing. Sasuke sighed, "It's alright. I don't really mind." She stopped walking then, forcing Sasuke to stop as well, and let the tears willingly fall down her cheeks.

Sasuke turned toward her and gave her hand a squeeze, trying to comfort her as best as he could. He wasn't really used to these kinds of situations and questioned why he even let himself fall prey to it. Hinata moved closer to him, placing her head on his chest. She whispered continuous apologies and he pulled his hand out of her grasp, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her slender shoulders.

She coughed out sobs and wrapped her arms around his waist, grabbing the fabric of his shirt in her fists. Sasuke felt his cheeks slightly heat up when she pulled herself closer to him, "I-I'm so-sorry, I'm sorry, I-I'm so so-sorry!" Sasuke gave her an incredulous look, which she would have been able to see if she wasn't burying her face in the cloth of his shirt. "Idiot, you shouldn't be apologizing."

"B-but... I should b-be stronger! I sh-shouldn't h-have to have people come to help me ev-every time I get in some sort of danger!" When she looked at him, her gaze held a large amount of disappointment and anger that looked to be directed towards him - but he really knew was directed towards herself.

Sasuke didn't know what to say - so he kept quiet while Hinata continued to stare at him with that same look in her eyes, one that made his chest ache. Her tears continued to fall - though not as much as it seemed she was calming down - and she ended up burying her face in his chest once again.

Sasuke sighed - almost in relief - when he heard the bell ring; how long had they been standing there, anyway? He loosened his hold on the girl and Hinata sniffed, backing up away from him all the while wiping at her eyes. She looked at Sasuke and blushed, immediately bringing her gaze to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san" In the next moment, Hinata was holding her fore-head; her skin turning pink where Sasuke had flicked her. "Stop apologizing and don't call me that - my name is Sasuke and that's what I prefer. Now let's go to lunch. You're hungry, aren't you?"

She nodded her head vigorously, the corners of her mouth slightly twitching upwards. He slipped his hand in hers, smirking when her blush darkened - reaching her ears - and gently pulled her towards the lunchroom.

* * *

Everyone seemed to stop and stare at the two as they walked into the cafeteria. Hinata, not liking the attention tried to hide behind Sasuke as he pulled her along. Sensing her discomfort he dropped her hand, grabbing their lunches before sitting down.

She looked over at him and fidgeted with her jacket sleeve. "Um... Sa-Sasuke-san?" Sasuke finished chewing and slightly turned his head in her direction, "Hn?" "Thank you." His eyes widened slightly and he fully turned his body towards her. "For what?" Her ever prominent blush was bright red and she averted her eyes to her lunch. "For... um.."

She hesitated, looking back up at him shyly. Her mouth twitched upward and she smiled innocently up at him, "For h-helping me. You s-saved me twice, af-after all. Thank you." Sasuke's lip curled up into a smirk and he turned back towards his food. "Hn."

"So, what? Are you two dating now or something?" A tray of food was placed on the table directly in front of Hinata. A boy clad in a bright orange shirt and dark baggy jeans took a seat. His cerulean eyes wandered over to Hinata. "Well?" Hinata blushed and fidgeted with her hands, poking her two index fingers together nervously.

Sasuke's smirk stayed but he shook his head no. "Really? You two have been spending an awful lot of time together recently." Sasuke shrugged and Hinata looked up at the blond. "U-um. we're just friends... Naruto-kun." She said, though there was a lingering feeling of uncertainty.

Sasuke absentmindedly nodded his head in agreement. "Right..." Naruto droned sarcastically, "I'm _so_ sure. Do people normally hold hands when they're 'Just Friends'?" He lifted a finger to his lip, thoughtful. "Heh, especially if they're members of the opposite sex!" He added, almost as an afterthought.

Sasuke scoffed, gazing out of the nearest window, "Idiot." Hinata smiled to herself when she noticed the light pink tinting Sasuke's cheeks. She turned back towards her plate and thoughtfully chewed her food as she quietly watched Sasuke and Naruto fight over the silliest of things. _They really are like brothers._

This thought made her giggle causing both Naruto and Sasuke to turn their attention towards her, Sasuke had to try and sustain the blush threatening to cover his cheeks from how adorable she looked. Naruto grinned, "What's so funny, Hinata-chan?" Feeling nervous from the sudden attention she felt her cheeks heat up. "Um... It's j-just that... you two really fight like you're b-brothers." Naruto's laughter soon followed.

"Really? Well me and Sasuke-teme _have_ been friends for a while." Sasuke stayed quiet, carefully observing Hinata. Occasionally she'd play with the zipper on her lavender jacket and her lavender tinted opal eyes would wander over to the ground when she thought of what to say next. He placed a hand on his chin as he watched her and Naruto converse. _She really looks kind of cu--_

The bell rang, immediately bringing Sasuke away from his thoughts. After dumping his tray in the tashbin, Naruto turned to look at the two who were lagging behind. "So what class do you guys have next?" Hinata looked off to the side thinking about her schedule, "I h-have a study p-period."

Naruto's eyes wandered over to Sasuke, waiting for his answer. "Study period." "Dammit! That's not fair! I'm stuck in algebra while you guys get a study period - this is discrimination!" Hinata cocked her head to the side questioningly, looking up at Naruto with curious eyes.

Sasuke eyed her reaction out of the corner of his eye, a warm feeling buzzing around in the pit of his stomach. "D-discrimination against what, N-naruto-kun?" Naruto threw his hands up in the air, melodramatically.

"Against me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, dumping his tray while the petite girl behind him gave Naruto a disbelieving look before quickly bursting into a quiet fit of giggles. Sasuke felt a twinge of annoyance at Hinata's attention towards Naruto and started walking away. Hinata quickly noticed, waved a quick bye to Naruto, and rushed after him.

"A-ah! Sa-Sasuke-san, wait up!" She slowed her pace when she finally reached her side. "You could've stayed and talked to him, you know." "B-but then I would be br-breaking our promise." They were already out in the hall way - not really heading anywhere in particular. He looked at her questioningly, Though he didn't bother asking out loud.

"I pr-promised to play a s-song for you on the piano, re-remember?" "Hn." When Sasuke turned back to the front he noticed that he had lead them to the music room. _I must've subconsciously remembered our promise. _Hinata skipped ahead of him childishly and Sasuke carefully observed her every step.

He watched as she slowed down when her body neared the piano. Watched her as she tenderly reached out to touch the old, dusty top of it as if it were a hurt puppy instead of a 15 year old piano. Sasuke leaned against the piano, body facing towards Hinata, just as she took a seat and placed slender, ivory fingers against old, discolored, and chipped piano keys.

She played a few notes, feeling nervous, and looked up at Sasuke with wide, glossy eyes. He looked back at her expectantly and Hinata sighed; looked back down at the piano keys and played. Everything came naturally to her - every note embedded into her brain, tucked away into the farthest corner of her mind. Sasuke watched her play; her eyes were closed and every new note she played sounded more graceful than the last, _She's beautiful..._

_

* * *

_

_Hoorraayyy for a crappy chapter ending!_

Sorry for the up-date delay. I'm swamped with school stuff and I had terrible writers block. I really should be doing my homework right now instead of this - But, I'm not. Ha. I'm totally gonna fail =3.

_Um. anyways. uh. Friendly criticism is definitely welcome and so is all other kinds of criticism :D. I love reading peoples reviews, they make me smile :].  
_


	3. Bitter Taste

Well, well... It's been quite a while, hasn't it?

* * *

Hinata quietly tip-toed down the hall to the same room she had been sneaking into ever since a few weeks ago. She stumbled into the room, not at all quietly, and the sound of gentle laughter filled the air. Sitting on her hands and knees she looked up at her mother, cheeks a slight pink. "D-don't laugh!"

Hanako walked up to her daughter and picked her up, carrying her over to the grand piano and placing her on the bench next to her. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Now... where did we leave off?" Hinata's eyes grew wide with excitement and her tiny hands reached over to the ivory keys.

Her fingers stumbled over a few notes and the part of the song she was trying to play came out clumsily, "Th-there...." Her cheeks puffed out with jealousy when her mother played the notes flawlessly. "It's not fair.... how come I c-can't play it?" Hanako smiled gently at her daughters distraught expression.

"Practice makes perfect. You'll get it even--" "Mommy, can you play the whole song?" Hinata lifted a small hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. A quiet giggle escaped Hanako's lips and she placed her hands on the piano keys. Hinata watched as her mother's hands seemingly danced across the keyboard.

Gracefully, unlike how she was only able to play clumsily; she must have looked like such a fool compared to her mother. Hinata smiled warmly and, thinking to herself how great and wonderful her mother was, closed her eyes and leaned against Hanako's side, eventually falling alseep. Hanako turned so that she could place Hinata's head on her lap. She let her slender fingers run through her daughter's hair in a comforting manner, "Hinata..."

* * *

"Hinata...?" A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and Hinata looked up at Sasuke with tired, watery eyes. His expression changed immediately from impassive, to worried, to caring. Hinata looked at him questioningly and lifted a hand to wipe at her almost spilled tears, "Sasuke..? What's wrong?" Sasuke caught her wrist in his hand and wiped at a stray tear for her instead. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" She blushed at the contact and stumbled over her words,

"N-no. I-it's nothing, I'm f-fine." Sasuke stared at her intently and leaned forward, almost unnoticeable. "S-Sasuke.....?" He stopped almost immediately and pulled back, "Hn?" _What was I just about to do...?_ "Are you alright?" Sasuke glanced at the clock and dropped Hinata's wrist. "Hn. You're... quite good at playing," He nodded his head toward the piano, "Where did you learn how to play?"

Hinata smiled and placed her hands over the keys once more, "My mother taught me how to play." She played a soft song in the background and her smile widened, "All the songs I know are songs I've heard her play. She was really beautiful and even more so when she played piano." Sasuke watched her smile turn sad, _Was? Did she die..?_ "I loved her very much. I... still do even if she's not here to play piano anymore."

Despite not wanting to make Hinata's smile turn more sad, Sasuke spoke up. "What happened to her?" He moved, sitting next to her on the barely big enough bench. They're arms touched and Sasuke felt Hinata jump in surprise, a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. She turned her head toward him, "Wh-what!?" Sasuke smirked and played a few notes on the keyboard. "Never mind..." _She's so easily flustered, it's kind of cute._ Sasuke smiled to himself and turned his attention to each of the different keys.

"What other songs do you know?" A smile almost immediately reached her lips and she turned back to the piano. "Mother taught me so many, each song beautiful in their own way..." Sasuke moved his hands over to where Hinata had her placed. Shocked, Hinata pulled away and fisted her hands on her lap, she shot Sasuke a questioning look. "Is that so? Would you like me to teach you a song...?" Sasuke looked at her expectantly.

"Y-you know how to play, Sasuke-san?" Sasuke nodded his head once and waited for her reply. Hinata bit her lip in a nervous manner and looked him in the eye, "Ca--" She cut herself off and looked to the side, then down to her hands, "Can you pl-play a song for me?" Sasuke looked back to the keyboard and without a word, began playing a sad melody.

Hinata watched Sasuke's face carefully for any sign of emotion but he never wavered. Just kept playing the piano until his sad song was finally brought to an end. Hinata wondered why he would go out of his way just to learn that one song... "It was very beautiful. You're very good at p-playing piano Sasuke-san. It's s-sort of unexpected."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but moved his attention to Hinata and continued to stare. "Wh-what made you decide to learn that s-song?" Sasuke stayed silent, and Hinata was beginning to feel awkward. She was about to ask where he had learned such a sad song when the bell rang. "O-oh. We should probably head to class..." Her voice was distant, almost as if she didn't want to leave the elegant, beautifully carved grand piano in front of her. "What class do you have?" Startled by the sudden question, Hinata looked back to Sasuke. "Um... Bi-biology... why?"

"You could skip it and stay in here." Hinata's eye widened and she looked at Sasuke with disbelief. "Wh-what!" She shook her head vigorously, "I couldn't possibly skip class!" Sasuke shrugged and stood up, walking toward the door. "Well, whatever." Hinata fiddled with the strings on her hoodie before coming to a conclusion. "W-wait!" Sasuke paused but didn't turn around. "W-will... you st-stay with m-me?" Heat rushed to her cheeks and she looked away when Sasuke finally turned to look at her.

He smirked and walked back to the piano and Hinata, stopping when he was only a couple inches away from touching her. "Alright." Hinata immediately began to felt the guilt rush to the pit of her stomach. "On s-second thought.. maybe we sh-should go to class." Sasuke's smirk widened and he grabbed Hinata's wrist. Just as his fingers brushed her skin, the late bell rang. "It's fine. Nothing bad will happen if you skip once." Hinata's blush deepened as Sasuke pulled her up and dragged her to one of the side doors. "Besides, you already said you'd skip."

Hinata willingly let herself get dragged out of the music room the feeling of guilt still lingering, "I'm not gonna get us caught, don't worry." But slowly subsiding with the warmth of Sasuke's hand gently closed around her wrist. He was about to pull her around a corner but stopped, her face colliding with his back. "S-sasuke--" "Shh." Hinata clamped her mouth shut and felt panic quicken her heart beat.

Sasuke gently pushed her back and into the closest closet, closing the door behind him. Darkness engulfed them and Hinata strained her ears to hear quiet footsteps coming towards them. Sasuke stepped closer and pushed Hinata against the wall opposite of the door. Hinata fisted the cloth of Sasuke's T-shirt out of an automatic response. She moved her head to the side, accidentally brushing her nose against Sasuke's arm. It took her a moment to realize that Sasuke was practically pinning her against the wall.

It took her another moment for her face to heat up to an incredulous shade of red. Their breath mingled and Hinata slowly moved her face to the front again. "U-um.. Sasuke...?" Hinata was beginning to feel nervous. _That teacher has to be gone by now, right...? _Sasuke leaned down, startling Hinata into banging the back of her head into the wall. She flinched but didn't dare to move.

Sasuke moved closer again and gently cupped her cheek with his right hand. His lips brushed hers and Hinata stiffened. "S-Sasuke!?" He closed in and fully pressed his lips against Hinata's. Her eyes widened and she would've moved back, but she was already fully pressed against the wall. Her cheeks were extremely hot, and she felt her knees grow weak. Her hands, which were still gripping onto the front of his T-shirt, loosened their hold and dropped to her side.

Sasuke pulled back a second and Hinata wasted no effort in speaking up, "Sasuke! Wh-wh-what ar-are you d-doing!?" Sasuke ignored her and advanced forward again, placing his lips on hers a little more roughly. Hinata squeaked and eventually, after giving into temptation, closed her eyes and responded to Sasuke's kiss. He pushed his body closer to hers and Hinata's slowly brought her arms up and around Sasuke's neck, successfully pulling him even closer. Hinata's back collided with the rough surface of the wall making her wince and grunt in pain, Sasuke noticed and smirked into the kiss.

He lightly ran his tongue against her bottom lip and moved his left hand to play with the zipper on her hoodie. Hinata hesitated only a second before slowly complying and opening her mouth just enough for Sasuke to slip his tongue inside. Hinata shivered at the sensation of his tongue against hers, her knees beginning to shake. All the pleasure, all her overwhelming feelings were just too much for her to handle, leaving her breathless and wanting more.

Sasuke broke the kiss and Hinata had to stop herself from attacking the teenage boy. She bit the inside of her cheeks and another shiver ran down her back when she felt Sasuke leave kisses along her jawline. _What exactly is going on here...?_

Sasuke unzipped her jacket, revealing the top of her school uniform, and let it fall to the ground. Sasuke moved his attention to her neck, nibbling and sucking at it. Hinata released a sound that resembled a mixture of whining and moaning. Her reaction elicited a smirk from Sasuke and he let his hand run up the length of her thigh. _Wait, wait, wait, wait! This isn't good... if this goes on..._ Hinata's hands tangled up in Sasuke's jet-black hair and it took all of her concentration just to control herself. "S-sasuke.." He moved up again and captured her lips in a short kiss.

Hinata felt her control slowly slipping, "S-S-Sasuke.." His hands moved up to her tie and he slowly loosened it and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt, exposing more of her neck. His hands moved down to her waist and stopped, He trailed kisses down her neck before stopping and biting down. Hinata took in a sharp breath, "W-wait.. Sasuke.." Sasuke moved his hands up her shirt, and began to lift it up over her head. Hinata, feeling overwhelmed with the intensity and hotness of Sasuke's kissed quickly complied, leaving herself in just a tank top that showed off her cleavage.

Hinata's mined was becoming fuzzy the more Sasuke touched her, the places he kissed were tingling. _I'm going insane... I need to stop this... _Sasuke's mouth was over her's once again, his tongue slipping in, deepening the kiss. His hands moved up to her chest, gently cupping her breast, startling Hinata. "A-ah! Sasuke wait!" Sasuke paused for a moment and Hinata felt his hand twitch against her waist. _Maybe he's having trouble keeping his control in check too...? _Hinata stayed in the same position and Sasuke didn't move either. She was starting to feel anxious and wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do now that she had gotten him to stop.

"U-um..." Sasuke had moved again and was now resting his head in the crook of her neck, both hands placed lightly on her hips. "Shit." "Eh? S-Sasuke?" Sasuke breathed in, trying to gain back self control and ever so slowly succeeding. Hinata untangled her hands from Sasuke's hair and placed them on his shoulders. He moved his head up, not exactly paying attention to how close their faces were until their noses brushed. Sasuke froze, slowly losing the control he'd just gained back. He leaned forward and Hinata followed suit, their lips brushing each other.

Sasuke, being bold, slowly slipped a hand up her tank top and pushed his body against hers, starting the process all over again. Hinata quietly moaned into the kiss when Sasuke deepened it, already loosing control over the feel of Sasuke's well toned body against hers. Her knees grew weak and the only thing holding her up was her arms around Sasuke's neck and their bodies pressed together. Just as Sasuke was about to lift her tank top over her head, the bell signaling the end of the day rang. They both froze. Sasuke slowly pulled himself away from Hinata, finally coming to his senses. _What on earth did I just do!?_

As soon as Sasuke was away from her, Hinata fell to her knees, panting to catch her breath. she searched the floor and found both her shirt and her jacket and clumsily slipped them on. Sasuke opened the door to the closet, momentarily letting some light in, and walked out. Hinata quickly followed after and shut the door behind her. She turned and watched Sasuke's back as he leisurely walked down the hallway. 

_What am I supposed to do now...?_

* * *

I re-wrote this like... five times... and I'm still not satisfied with it.

wtf.

I suck.

Haha, Hope you enjoyed the intense-ness of SasuHina Lovvveee :D. I wonder if this is long enough? Oh well... I'll try to write the next chapter faster and longerrr (That's what she said ;D)  
Kbye :).


	4. Do You Feel Regret?

_Oh my God... Finally, right! You guys must have been waiting forEVER. _

I am SO sorry D:

But. here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for ;). I just hope its up to par :\

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yo. (Oh, yes I do ;D)**

* * *

Sasuke stopped as soon as he reached a secluded hallway, a hand immediately moving to rake through his dark hair. "Shit." His eyebrows narrowed down into a glare and he sucked in a shaky breath, tugging slightly at his dark locks. "Shit!" A loud bang resonated throughout the empty hall as his fist made contact with the cool metal locker. Tingles of pain shot up his arm and he clenched and unclenched his fist repeated to make sure he hadn't done too much damage to it.

His frown deepened and he continuously muttered profane words under his breath to try and soothe his rising disgust and anger with himself. He felt a sharp sting at his knuckles and noticed the slight trickle of blood forming where the locker had formed a cut. If possible, his mood worsened. '_What were you thinking, you fucking idiot! This just puts you on the same level as the _slime ball_ who forced himself on her!' _

"Fuck!" He continued his saunter down the hall until he reached the door to the courtyard. Careful to keep his anger in check, he opened the door and hid himself against the side of the building, holding his head in his hands. A hand moved down to trace over his still tingling lips and, in another fit of rage, slammed his fist against the brick of the building wall.

"Idiot!"

* * *

Hinata stood still for a few moments, attempting to calm her nerves. When she heard the crowds of students beginning to fill the halls, her legs immediately brought her in the direction of the bathroom. She dropped her bag and jacket next to the sink, examining her flushed body in the mirror before her.

Her cheeks stained crimson when she noticed her disheveled uniform, having clumsily buttoned her blouse wrong. Upon closer inspection she noticed a light pink mark just above her color bone. A small squeak escaped past her lips and she hastily redid the buttoning to her blouse, relieved when the mark was covered.

Her heart, she noticed, was beating loudly in her ears and she took a moment to calm her slightly quickened breathing. She turned the faucet on ice cold and splashed her face a few times to calm her burning cheeks. Grabbing paper towel, she dried herself off and did a once over again to make sure that everything was in order.

A sigh of relief left and she brought her hand to the covered hickey, blushing at the memory of Sasuke's mouth having been there only moments before. Her eyes traveled up to her face to take notice of her bruised lips. She licked them subconsciously, her eyes widening in realization and a dark blush once again adorning her cheeks.

"What am I supposed to do now…?" Embarrassed at staring at herself, and frustrated at continuously being reminded of Sasuke, she grabbed her belongings and rushed out of the bathroom, nearly knocking down an unexpected girl. She apologized profusely and clumsily made her way down the hall.

'_Sasuke… where did you go?'_

* * *

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair once more before getting up. '_I need to find her…' _He looked at the empty hall, sighed, and headed back toward the way he came. As soon as he turned the corner he bumped into a petit figure, instinctively grabbing hold of their wrist so that they wouldn't fall. He heard a meek voice apologize and immediately recognized it as Hinata's.

Hinata looked up and felt her cheeks inflame almost instantaneously. '_I'm not prepared for this, it's too soon!' _Her eyes widened and she pulled her wrist from him harshly, holding it in her hand almost defensively. Sasuke's eyes widened for a brief second, before catching himself and plastering on a stoic expression. He tried taking a step toward her but stopped when she backed up. He frowned, "Hinata…"

Caught off guard, she squeaked a pathetic, "Y-yes!" Flinching at the own high pitched noise that she produced. She immediately felt bad for her actions when she recognized the slight frown and remorse in Sasuke's eyes. "Hinata, will you come with me somewhere?" He held his breath and when she didn't respond he let out an inaudible sigh.

"Just… to the park, maybe?" His hand found its way back to threading through his hair, and he looked away. Glancing at her only when she continued to keep quiet, noting the prominent blush and slightly parted lips. He looked away again when he felt his cheeks heat with a light blush. His frown deepened and he locked eyes with her. "Please?"

Hinata's face burned and she suddenly felt stupid for keeping quiet. "A-ah… um, okay." Sasuke sighed with relief and turned to start walking, straining his ears to make sure Hinata's quiet footsteps followed; they did.

It was about a ten minute walk from the school to the park, and it was done in mostly silence. Hinata was beginning to feel awkward and uncomfortable, still not sure how to act in front of Sasuke. He led them to a bench that was situated in front of a grand fountain. Even though Hinata was used to seeing the fountain from the many times that she'd gone there, it had still brought a calming smile to her face each time.

Sasuke noticed from his peripheral vision and was filled again with an overwhelming relief that she hadn't denied him and that she was still able to smile. He sat down and waited patiently for her to take the seat next time him. He turned slightly to face her and once again locked gazes. "Hinata," She looked up at him expectantly, too afraid to say anything. "I want to apologize. About… before. I really shouldn't have done that, and I…" He trailed off not sure how to continue.

Hinata carefully observed as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "S-Sasuke?" His head shot toward her almost immediately, "Just… sorry." Hinata scooted closer to him and tentatively reached a hand toward the one he had resting on his knee. "It's o-okay. I mean – I forgive you." Sasuke stared at the hand on reclined back into the bench.

"Don't expect apologies from me often – it doesn't happen." Hinata giggled lightly and faced forward, watching the children playing in the playground across from them. She moved to pull her hand away, but Sasuke turned his and laced their fingers together loosely. Her eyes darted to his nervously and his traced down to their hands and back to her face. "Is this okay?" Hinata felt her face flush and she nodded, turning her head towards the kids in embarrassment.

"What's your favorite color?" Sasuke eyed Hinata oddly, raising an eyebrow in question, "Where did that come from?" Hinata suddenly felt stupid and refused to look at him, "N-no… I just thought that I'd l-like to maybe get to kn-know you better." Sasuke hummed thoughtfully in response and absentmindedly stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Blue, but… red seems to be a very nice color on you." He smirked when her face, just as predicted, turned a dark red. "Ex-excuse me!" "Hn. Yours?" She paused and pulled at the hem of her jacket nervously. "It's um… lilac." Sasuke stayed quiet for a few minutes and every so often he lazily stare at Hinata from the corner of his eyes. After a minute, he shifted his attention to the various clouds in the sky.

"I live with my brother, Itachi." Hinata turned toward him curiously at the unexpected conversation. "Our parents died when I was little… an accident, I think." Her eyes went downcast and she tightened her hold on his hand. "Ah… I'm sorry." Sasuke glanced at her and then back to a large cloud. "Don't be… what about you?"

"I um… live with my dad, sister, and cousin. M-my mom used to p-play piano, she taught me a few songs." A smiled graced her features as many memories of her mom and her playing the piano together. "Hn," He smirked and pulled Hinata to her feet. "Anything else you wanna know?" She stumbled a bit, but smiled sweetly and looked up at him. "Th-there's a lot more that I want to know."

Sasuke resisted a smile and started walking toward the direction of Hinata's house. "That's good." '_There's more I want to know about you, too.' _Hinata had to jog slightly to keep up with his large strides. "We've got plenty of time."

* * *

_Guys, it's really late and I don't feel like rereading this for typing errors and whatnot. Maybe I'll look at it later and fix up what needs fixing. (It's like 3AM O.o) _

Not to mention there's a big ass friggen spider in my computer room and I want OUT. ASAP.

Sorry for taking so long with this :o. I have no excuses.

Reviews are nice, it's been a while with this story so I don't know if it's any good... and the character's may seem a bit off because I'm not used to writing them anymore (But, then again, they're always off.)

Also, I don't think it's possible to write Sasuke in character while apologizing, that's just something I can't picture him doing O.o

That's all, I think.

~ Unbalanced Kiss


	5. Another Heart Beats Tonight

_Hold on Tight, Chapter Five. Look at me, updating on at a reasonable time period. It's only been a few days ;)._

In which there is mostly SasuHina fluff, ohohohohohohoh :)

**Disclaimer: **Why am I even still putting this here?

* * *

They were on a date. Well, at least Hinata was pretty sure that was what he meant by asking her out to dinner. Then again… he could've merely meant it as friends hanging out; getting to know each other better. She frowned, completely forgetting the boy sitting across from her. Why did that thought make her feel disappointed? She bit her bottom lip and swirled the ice in her cup with her straw.

Sasuke eyed Hinata carefully, his eyebrow quirking up questioningly. "Is something the matter?" Her eyes immediately shot in his direction, her cheeks steadily growing in heat. "N-no! I was just… wondering about why you um…" Hinata looked down at her drink again, feeling awkward. "Never mind."

Sasuke suppressed a smirk as she fidgeted nervously under his stare. He calmly rested his hand under his chin, bringing his drink to his mouth with his free hand. "And what exactly were you wondering about me?" He let the corner of his mouth twitch upward when she flinched a little and her cheeks darkened. "Wh-why you asked me here…"

Hinata wrung her napkin in her lap nervously, her eyes darting everywhere but him. Sasuke took a sip of his drink and carefully placed it back down on the table. He licked his lips and brushed a stray bang from his face. He smirked wryly and watched her face carefully before replying, "A date." Just as expected, her cheeks darkened into a lovely shade of red and her eyes locked with his for a brief moment.

"A-ah… really?" Sasuke gave her a curt nod and she ducked her head in a sad attempt to hide her blush. "I see…" The waiter took that moment to bring them their ordered food, her eyes lingering on Sasuke for a second longer than necessary before turning and leaving toward another table. Sasuke grasped his fork in his hand loosely, still eyeing her pink cheeks.

"Does that bother you?" Startled at the unexpected question, Hinata nearly dropped her knife, her eyes once again darting toward Sasuke. "N-not at all!" Sasuke smirked again and twirled the steaming pasta with his fork before taking a bite. Hinata eyes him warily before taking a bite of her own food.

They fell into a comfortable silence while they ate. Every once in a while talking about things they would ask about the other. As soon as they finished their meals, Sasuke paid the bill – with protest from Hinata – and they left the slightly crowded restaurant.

Sasuke brought his sweatshirt closer to him as soon as the slightly chilly air hit his body. He peeked behind him and found Hinata zipping hers up, her breath coming up in small puffs of smoke. She looked up and took a few steps, bringing her body closer to his. "Thank you for d-dinner, Sasuke." Keeping quiet, he tentatively reached his hand toward her, interlacing his fingers with her more petit ones.

He ignored the slight blush tinting his cheeks when he felt her gently squeeze his hand in hers. He walked with her along the sidewalk, gazing at her every so often from his peripheral. He gazed up, noting that it was still light out – not too late. "Is there anywhere you want to go?" Hinata was watching the people passing by, subconsciously swinging their entwined hands in thought.

Sasuke smiled slightly at her childish behavior and tightened his grip on her hand, watching the curious gaze she was giving the various stores that they were passing by. She stopped when her eyes landed on the window of an antiques shop. Sasuke watched her curious eyes light up with excitement when she saw all of the little trinkets and jewelry inside of the store.

When she didn't make a move to go inside, Sasuke tugged on her hand and opened the door to the shop. The little old lady sitting behind the counter top smiled and greeted the young couple warmly. Hinata smiled in return and let her eyes immediately wander toward the key chains.

Hesitantly, she moved closer to them and looked through each one, a small smile gracing her features. Her gaze then moved to a stand with different types of bracelets. One caught her eyes and she moved toward it, gently picking it up and placing it in the palm of her hand for closer inspection. It was made with a silver chain, and at certain point there were different shaped and colored beads.

Sasuke watched her expression carefully and when he saw her just about to place the bracelet back down, he plucked it from her hand and dragged both it and her to the counter. "S-sasuke?" He hummed quietly in response and placed the bracelet gently on top of the counter. The old woman picked it up gingerly and read the price, "Is that all, Sir?"

Sasuke nodded his head and Hinata's eyes widened. "Sasuke! You already bought din-" "It's fine; you want it, don't you?" Hinata nodded her head slowly. The store clerk read the price aloud and Sasuke reached in his back pocket for his wallet. Hinata tugged on his hand again. "At least let me pay for it!"

He reached out and gingerly brushed her bangs out of her face; she felt her cheeks burn at the contact. "I said it's fine." Hinata pouted and glared haphazardly at him. The old woman smiled at the two and placed the money in the register, handing the bracelet back to Sasuke. He thanked her and gently pulled Hinata out of the shop with him, taking his hand from hers once they were outside.

He reached out the palm of his hand and Hinata obligingly moved her wrist toward him. Sasuke gave her a small, unnoticeable smile and clasped the bracelet around her wrist. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and moved to reach into her bag. "At least l-let me pay you back for it…" Sasuke smirked, grabbed her hand, and immediately laced their fingers together.

"Okay; Kiss me."

Hinata stared up at him, incredulous. "What! I… Y-you… Wh-what!" She felt her cheeks burning and she brought her free hand up to face in an attempt to cover it. "I won't accept anything else." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly. Her eyes grew wide and she nibbled on her bottom lip, her heart beating hard against her chest. "I c-cant!"

Sasuke leaned down toward her, purposely invading her personal space. He placed his free hand on her lower back, urging her forward the slightest bit. Hinata attempted to move back but he held her firm, she moved her free hand to clutch at the fabric of his jacket desperately. Sasuke's smirk widened, "Well?" Hinata fidgeted under his intense stare.

"I really c-can't!" Sasuke waited patiently and moved his hand to caress her red cheeks lightly. Hinata swore that she could hear her heart beating in her ears. She squeaked when Sasuke leaned in closer, further invading her personal space. "S-sasuke!" He chuckled slightly and finally moved back away from her.

"Sorry." The word still felt foreign on his tongue and he wondered how many times he would end up apologizing to her. Hinata, on the other hand, was confused when she felt disappointment rather than relief. She bit her lip and refused to move when Sasuke began to start walking again.

When he felt the tug at his hand he turned his head in her direction. She motioned for him to come closer with her free hand and he tentatively closed the space between them. He smirked at her tinted cheeks and leaned down closer to her, "Change your min-?"

Hinata leaned forward suddenly and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, immediately using both hands to cover her face afterward. "Th-there!" Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up and he grabbed both her wrists, pulling them away from her face, earning a small squeak. He leaned in toward her, "You're" placed a kiss on her forehead, "So" her nose, "Cute."

He moved down some and then gently placed his lips over hers, ignoring the tingling sensation he felt when he noticed her lean in and return his kiss instantaneously. It was a few seconds later when he pulled back, nearly grinning, and Hinata ducked her head to avoid his stare. Her gaze drifted to the new bracelet dangling on her wrist and she felt her heart speed up. She spun the beads with her other hand, shifting her weight to her other foot.

"I'm n-not really c-cute." She pouted when Sasuke grabbed hand. No longer able to distract herself, her gaze followed her hand in his as he brought it up to his face. He smirked wryly and kissed the palm of her hand, Hinata felt her face flush a deeper red than it already was. She swore that her heart was beating so loud against her chest that she was certain Sasuke could hear it.

"Hn… You're beautiful." He kissed the palm of her hand a second time before she could argue. He laced their fingers together again and, noticing the darkened sky, walked her toward the direction of her house. They chatted idly until Hinata could see the front gate to her house. She frowned, realizing that she didn't exactly want to be home yet.

But she knew that her father would have thrown a fit had she been out any later than it was already. It was only when they reached the gate that Sasuke let go of her hand. He lifted his hand in a short wave and turned to leave. Without thinking, Hinata grabbed the fabric of his sleeve and Sasuke turned back to face her, an amused smirk playing on his lips. "Hn?"

She pulled her hand back quickly and nervously tapped her index fingers together. "Ah… Goodnight, Sasuke. And um… thankyou." She looked away nervously and Sasuke leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before leaning towards her ear. "Goodnight."

He left then, and only when Hinata was in her room did she allow a soft sigh to escape past her lips. She clutched a fist at her chest, desperately attempting to slow her raging heartbeat. When that didn't work she plopped herself onto her bed and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. She placed a hand on her cheek where Sasuke's lips had previously been and felt the heat still radiating off of them.

Closing her eyes, she sucked in a shaky breath and turned on her side, hugging her knees to her chest. _'How on Earth did I let myself get pulled along at his pace?' _She couldn't help the twitch of her lips as she smiled, almost uncontrollably, the feeling of his hand in hers still fresh. _'If this goes on any longer, I think I might just die from a heart attack.' _She mused, gently playing with the bracelet still clasped firmly around her wrist. _'Is it bad that I want to see him even though I was just with him nearly ten minutes ago?' _

Her eyes fluttered closed as exhaustion slowly took over her former excitement. _'I'm almost excited to be going to school tomorrow… There must be something wrong with me.'_ The smile stayed on her lips as her breathing eventually evened out and she fell into a light slumber, thoughts of Sasuke remaining even as she dreamt.

* * *

_Sasssuuukkeeeeeee D: You're so hard to keep in Character - or maybe I just fail?_

Alright, so I noticed how unbelievably and terribly short the last chapter was. I guess I was too tired to notice before I posted it? Well, my chapters are really short anyway... so I guess it doesn't really matter. But that one was particularly short.

Um. I tried making this one a longer... but then it only ended up being so by a couple hundred words. I don't understand why it's so hard to make long chapters O.o

Anyways, I have no idea where I'm going with this story anymore. I don't even know if I like it anymore -.- Well, as long as you guys enjoy it, I suppose that doesn't really matter, right?

Tell me what you thought, I'm oh-so-curious :D.

~Unbalanced Kiss


	6. What the Heart is For

_Oh Jeez...  
_

_Did you guys miss me? :)_

**Diclaimer: **I don't really own Naruto, but I'm going to claim I do anyway ;D.

* * *

Hinata was walking down the hall and when she spotted Sasuke she had to force herself not to immediately run up to him. When she caught up to him she tugged gently onto his sleeve, "Good morning, Sasuke." She gave a shy smile and Sasuke smiled small in return. "Morning." He grabbed the hand holding his sleeve and laced their fingers together lightly. Hinata immediately flushed and look down at her feet.

"H-how did you sleep?" Sasuke paused a second, wondering if her should admit to not being able to fall asleep right away whilst thinking about her. He figured her response would be her regular stammering and darkly flushed cheeks. He smirked just thinking about it and tugged her hand to bring her closer to him.

"I slept fine." Hinata smiled, her cheeks still rosy, and slightly tightened her grip on his hand. If this was a month ago and someone had told her things would end up like this she wouldn't have believed them. Her and Sasuke? That doesn't seem likely, even now.

However, she was extremely happy with the way things had turned out and she hoped that things stayed like this for a long time. Sasuke eyed her blissful expression from the side and leaned in toward her ear. "What're you thinking about?"

Hinata jumped and nearly tripped over her own feet, had it not been for Sasuke's hand on her shoulder. "N-nothing!" Sasuke chuckled at her cutely tinted cheeks and placed a chaste kiss there. "Come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." She nodded her head and picked up speed to keep up with his pace.

When they reached their first class, Hinata suddenly felt a wave a nervousness drop in the pit of her stomach. In her extreme happiness she had nearly forgotten about all of Sasuke's fan girls. Her pace slowed down as Sasuke nearly dragged her to their seats in the back. She slowly took her seat next to Sasuke and swore she could feel the millions of piercing glares on her.

Well, millions being an over exaggeration. She was pretty sure the only person who really cared about Sasuke and her being together was Sakura. And she happened to be sitting behind them. The glare was heated and prominent and Hinata was having a hard time concentrating on Kurenai's lecture.

Sasuke nudged her elbow gently and gave her a questioning look. He wrote down on a piece of paper and passed it to her. _'What's the matter?' _Hinata sighed and decided that the best way to deal with this was to talk to Sakura on her own. And if she didn't let up afterward, then well, she'd think of something else. The last thing that she wanted to do was worry Sasuke. _'Nothing, I'm just a little tired. It's the mornings, you know?'_

Sasuke gave her a doubtful look and she gave him her best smile to try and reassure him. When class was finally over, Sasuke stood and stretched and Hinata began gathering her books. She noticed Sakura still sitting in her seat finishing up the notes on the board. She looked back over to Sasuke and gave him and sighed, "I have to talk to someone, so I'll catch up with you, okay?"

Sasuke gave her a look but reluctantly gave in. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss onto her cheek. "Alright, don't take too long." Hinata nodded and watched him until he was out the door. Gathering her courage she walked up and over to Sakura.

"Um.. Sakura, do you think it'd be alright if I talked to you about something?" Sakura immediately looked up from her notes and gave Hinata another piercing glare. "Fine." She finished up her notes and they both left the classroom and walked toward a more secluded hall. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's um.. about class today. I n-noticed that you were g-glaring at me…?" When Sakura didn't answer at first, Hinata took in a deep breath and tried again. "I m-mean, I could be mistaken… but… Is this about Sasuke?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and leaned in slightly, her form becoming menacingly dangerous. "What else could this possibly be about!"

Hinata flinched and tried her hardest to keep eye contact with the pinkette. "Wh-what exactly is bothering you so much?" Sakura nearly burst out laughing, but kept it to a low chuckle. "Are you serious? I've loved Sasuke ever since I first met him! And you get him? What the hell kind of joke is this!" When Hinata flinched this time, she ended up losing eye contact and staring at her feet.

"Look at you! You're ugly, and a coward. I don't understand what the hell he even sees in you. You disgust me." Hinata tried to look up again, but was immediately discouraged by Sakura's harsh glare. "You can't even stand up for yourself, you're pathetic! Sasuke's too good for you. I love him! There's no way that you could possibly love him as much as I do!"

When Hinata didn't answer, it struck a nerve with Sakura and she lifted her hand to slap it across Hinata's paling cheek. "You don't deserve him!" Before her hand could make contact, a hand stopped her. Her eyes widened when she immediately recognized Sasuke. "S-sasuke… this isn't what it looks like!"

Sasuke glared, much more effectively than she could ever pull off, and pulled her harshly away from Hinata. Sakura ended up stumbling back and nearly falling on her butt. Her eyes started to well up with tears. "Sasuke, you don't understand! She doesn't love you as much as I do, she never will! You deserve so much better than her!"

If possible, Sasuke's glare darkened and Sakura's tears overflew, dripping down her cheeks almost continuously. He leaned toward her slightly and growled, "I'm only going to say this once: Stay away from Hinata. Don't even think about hurting her, because I will not hesitate to hurt you right back. I will _never_ love you, and that goes for all my other supposed fan girls too. Stay. Away. From. Her."

"S-sasuke… please…" She was reduced to whining and pleading, and it wasn't working. She attempted to reach out to him, but he pulled away before she could. "Leave." Sakura wiped at her eyes and gathered her books getting ready to leave. "I understand," she looked over to Hinata's quivering form, "I'm sorry."

Hinata glanced at her quickly and felt a wave of empathy for her fading back. "Sh-she really loved you." She understood that feeling from her previous unrequited feelings toward a certain blonde hair blue eyed boy. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself and turned back toward her, cupping her face in his hands.

"That wasn't love. Not really." Hinata looked sadly to the ground and then back up at him. "How can you be s-so sure?" He caressed her cheek gently with his thumb to try and soothe her quivering form. "Because she was only in love with the idea of who she thought I was. She didn't know me, not really." Hinata nodded her head slowly in understanding. Sakura's love for Sasuke was similar for her past feelings toward Naruto.

Even if the feelings weren't truly love and only what they had imagined love to feel like, the feelings of heartbreak are still the same. Though, she supposed, the feeling wouldn't hurt as bad as it would to lose Sasuke. Though her feelings for Sasuke have just become to blossom, he has already helped her through a lot and she's sure that he holds a special place in her heart.

Sasuke leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, effectively bringing her from her thoughts. "What made you think to talk to Sakura, anyway?" "W-well… I just… it needed to be done, I suppose." Sasuke nodded his head, not really understanding, and nuzzled closer to her. Hinata blushed cutely and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer.

"I really like you, Hinata." Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't contain the grin spreading across her face. She did, however, manage to keep herself from jumping for joy. He trailed kisses across her cheek and placed one on her lips. When he pulled away, Hinata was ready to reply with how she felt when they heard a muffled voice interrupt them.

"Shouldn't you two be in my class right now?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the unusual couple and waited for a response. Hinata squeaked and hid her face in Sasuke's chest while he merely turned his head toward his teacher. "I could say the same thing about you."

Kakashi laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I suppose you're right about that. Well, let's go! We can't keep the other students waiting." Sasuke clicked his tongue and immediately laced his fingers with Hinata's, gently dragging her behind him and to their class. Kakashi was humming a gentle tune all the way there and Hinata noticed Sasuke narrow his eyes at him.

Once they reached the class, Kakashi apologized, there were loud exclamations about his lateness, and then the room went quiet when the two adolescents walked into the room. Sasuke glared up at them and Hinata merely blushed and looked down to her feet. She quietly took her seat next to Ino and Sasuke took his seat toward the back of the room.

As soon as she was seated, Ino was on her case. "So! What's going on!" Hinata's eyes widened at her almost too loud voice and tried hushing her. "Wh-what do you mean?" Ino rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world which, well, it should have been.

"You know… with you and Sasuke!" Hinata was glad that Ino was no longer one of Sasuke's fan girls. She had gotten over her obsession as soon as Sai transferred. Though, to be brutally honest, Hinata had some sinking suspicion that Sai was gay, but she wasn't about to tell Ino that.

"Well…!" Hinata flinched at her raised tone and attempted to hush her down again. "I want details, girl." This caused a small smile on Hinata's part. "He told me he likes me." After the words left her lips, her smile grew wider and Ino squealed in delight. "Awesome! You guys are so cute together! So did you tell him you like him too!"

Hinata frowned, "I was going to… but we g-got interrupted." Her eyes darted shyly over to Kakashi, who was staring at her almost knowingly, and then back to Ino. She felt her cheeks heat up again and placed her cold hands over them in an attempt to cool them off.

Ino lifted her hands in the air dramatically, "What! You have to tell him right away!" Hinata's eyes widened again when her voice was beginning to get too loud again. "Ino! Shhhh!" She laughed awkwardly and covered her mouth. "Sorry." When the class ended and everyone was going their separate ways, Sasuke walked up to her and leaned down close to her ear.

"After school, will you spend the day with me?" Hinata's cheeks tinted pink and she nodded her head, smiling sweetly. Sasuke gave her a small smile and walked her to her next class.

The rest of the day went on as usual, lectures from her teachers, gossip from the students and friends asking her about her relationship with Sasuke. Of course, when they would ask, her face would burn a ridiculous shade of red and she would stammer over her words. They would all smile at her knowingly and pat the top of her head which, in the end, just made her blush much more prominent.

When the end of the day came, Sasuke was waiting for her at her locker. "So where would you like to go?" Hinata thought about it for a moment, and being undecided went for her usual response, "Anywhere you want to g-go is fine with m-me." Sasuke almost chuckled and instinctively took her hand in his. "How about a walk through the park?" She nodded her head and they walked toward their destination.

The walk there was mostly filled with quiet conversation. Hinata would ask him different questions and vice versa. They talked about things that they like and dislike. Sasuke would occasionally pull her closer when she would drift off to the side ever so slightly. When they reached an area that wasn't very populated, Sasuke stopped and pulled her off to the side and under and large tree.

Before he could even collect his thoughts enough to form a sentence, Hinata found herself blurting out. "Sasuke, I like you!" She immediately covered her mouth afterward and could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks. Sasuke chortled quietly and gathered her in his arms. "I know."

If anything, her face reddened more and she attempted to hide it in his chest. "Hinata." She hummed in response and leaned back to look at up at him. He leaned down and placed his lips over hers. After a few painstakingly slow seconds he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "Be mine?" Without even thinking she smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her lips over his again.

"Absolutely."

* * *

So this is the end... I really hope you guys liked this story (: As for me, I liked the idea of the story... but when it came to writing it, I didn't really have any motivation. I apologize for taking so long to finish it, but I'm actually proud that I didn't just drop it like my other 2 stories that I never finished.

I hate to say it, but Sasuke never stayed in Character x.x Whatever, I don't like Sasuke anyway!

Well, I wonder when my next story will be and what it'll be about because I honestly have no clue lol. I tried, in a sad attempt, to make this chapter super long... but you know, it didn't work. Ugh. Well. Thanks for sticking with me this long, I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Tell me your thoughts and helpful criticism as well. Anything to help make me a better writer (:

~Unbalanced Kiss.


End file.
